Lesson Learned
by Azkadellio
Summary: "I didn't think letting my girlfriend borrow a movie would cause problems. How was I to know it wasn't her borrowing it, but her giving it back, that would cause the problem?" When Tori lets Jade borrow a movie, she never thought of what Jade would say or do about it. During lunch, when Jade gives it back, Tori finds out something about her girlfriend. T for swearing.


**This is a short humorous one-shot, at least I hope it's humorous. The thing Jade says later in the fic about what she borrowed from Tori and gave back to her is something I said to a friend when I gave him back a game I let him borrow.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_ or its characters. I also don't own any movies mentioned in the fic.**

**Tori POV**

"Hey babe." Jade says, sitting down beside me in lunch, giving me a quick peck on the cheek as she sits.

"Hey. How'd you like the movie I lent you?" I ask, mentioning a movie, _'Right To Die'_ from the _Masters of Horror_ collection, I let her borrow a few days ago.

"Wasn't too bad." She says in response, opening her container and taking a bite of her burrito. "Wasn't very scary to me, but good." She says after swallowing her bite.

"I have a lot of them, almost a complete set of one of the seasons, if you want to borrow more." I tell her, proud of myself for having more than thirteen of the two seasons of _Masters of Horror_.

If you aren't aware of the _Masters of Horror_, they were a set of movies, thirteen each I believe, based on short stories about a variety of things, each movie directed by a famous director known for horror. Each set of thirteen is considered a season, and there are two seasons and almost every one I saw was good. So far, the only one I didn't like was called _'The Damned Thing'_. It was kinda slow for my tastes.

The one I lent her, _'Right To Die'_, is about a couple who get into a car crash, and the wife is burned. She survives, but barely. The husband, through grief, skins the woman he cheated on his wife with so her skin can be surgically transferred to his wife so she survives.

"Who knew sweet little Tori Vega would be into such things." Jade mocks with the Judy Garland impersonation of me as the others join the table with their lunches.

"Shut up." I say, taking a bite of my salad.

"What are we talking about?" André asks as he sits on my free side, Cat taking Jade's, Robbie beside Cat, and Beck beside Robbie, again the only available bench is the one that faces opposite Cat and Jade.

"Nothing, Harris." Jade snarls at him. She got nicer, but not by much, since we started dating a few months ago. She and Beck broke up when they spent more time fighting than being a couple. And trust me, the fighting they did before was nothing in comparison to the newest ones that lead to the final break up. "It doesn't concern you." Did I forget to mention she's become meaner to everyone by me and Cat since Jade and I started dating?

"I was hoping you would have made her nicer, but I was horribly wrong." André mumbles, taking a bite of his pizza.

"I heard that Harris." Jade says, glaring at my best male friend.

"Jadelyn." I say in a calm voice, eyes on my lunch.

"Never call me that in front of them." Jade says to me, going back to her lunch.

"Try being nicer next time." I say, taking a bite of my salad to hide my smirk.

"I'll be nicer when Robbie successfully asks Cat out without throwing up." She counters, sipping from her coffee.

"I did not throw up!" Robbie says, offended, thankfully no Rex today.

"That's because you would have to ask her out first." Jade says, making no attempt to hide her smirk.

"Be nice or I'm telling everyone you nickname." I say innocently, sipping my water.

"You wouldn't date." Jade says, turning to face me.

"This I have to hear." Beck says, showing too much interest in his ex in my opinion.

"My dad keeps a spare gun in the house and I know how to use it." I say, locking eyes with him.

Since the break up, Beck has acted as if Jade never existed. But since she and I started dating, he's been acting like he wants her back. I trust Jade not to go back with him, but I can't help but glare at him when I see or hear him. I won't repeat the things he said to her, but trust me, you'd hate him too.

How he still hangs with us, I'll never know.

"She's good too. I went with the two of them to a shooting range. Would you believe she has the second highest accuracy score there? Her father the only one higher than her?" Jade says, enjoying the fear that enters Beck's eyes at the news.

"You're second now? Dang, last I knew you were fifth." André says, nodding at me with a small smile. "Hope I never make you mad." He says as an after thought, shaking his head.

"And add that I have my gun permit with me at all times now, just need a gun for when I'm not at school." I say, smirking when I see Beck do a spit take.

"I don't like guns." Cat says, fear in her eyes at the mention of the weaponry.

"Don't worry Lil' Red." André says, trying to calm the innocent redhead down. "You're safe from Tori's sharpshooting." He says with a gently smile.

"Kay kay." Cat says, the fear gone instantly.

After that, the six of us make small talk the occasional joke, and talk about homework. Towards the end of lunch, Jade lets out an 'Oh'.

"Before I forget, here's your movie." She says, grabbing a DVD case, missing the sleeve, which is odd since I know I gave it to her with the sleeve, and hands it to me.

"Where's the sleeve?" I ask her, going to check the case to make sure the DVD's there too.

"Oh, wait. Sorry. Forgot." She says, grabbing the case from me.

I didn't think letting my girlfriend borrow a movie would cause problems. How was I to know it wasn't her borrowing it, but her giving it back, that would cause the problem?

"I accidentally gave you the porno I illegally downloaded, about sexy lesbian nuns with big tits who fuck themselves with cross-shaped dildos." She says, handing me the DVD case with the _'Right To Die'_ sleeve.

The lesson for the day? Never trust Jade to return something she borrowed off you in public.

"Lesson learned." I mumble to myself, ignoring the confused looks from everyone, as I put the DVD in my bag, checking to make sure the DVD is in it, and it's the right one.

**Sorry this was so short. I thought of this because I wanted to tell my friend the same thing Jade joked when I gave him back the game he let me borrow.**

**This is only a one-shot. I don't know how to continue this, since I only wrote it because of the quote Jade said about the movie, nothing else.**

**The next chapter of _'Roommates'_ will be up on Monday, and in it I explain about which of the Halloween one-shot ideas I mentioned in the last chapter of _'Roommates'_ won.**

**If anyone's interested in knowing what game it was I borrowed, it was _Resident Evil 4 Wii Edition_.**

**The _Masters of Horror_ movie I mentioned, and the _Masters of Horror_ series itself, are real. I don't remember exactly what _'Right To Die'_ was about since I've only seen it once, but I tried to explain it best I could. The movie_ 'The Damned Thing'_ is real as well, and Tori's opinion about it were mine. I could only watch half of it before I stopped, it was not an interesting movie to me.**

**I recommend the _Masters of Horror_ series, if you can find them. The only ones I have I found at the flea market, and I think I only have about less than half. I don't know how many, I never counted.**

**Thank you for reading. I look forward to your reviews.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
